Now Or Never
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: YuGiOh! GX - Jesse Anderson: this is my first YuGiOh! GX oneshot; I hope you enjoy it and look forward ro more like this coming soon!


[Story start *Ruby's p.o.v.]

"Hey sweetheart! How are you?" I heard my mama say down the other end of the phone. I smiled – I loved speaking to my mum because I don't see her very often now and I miss her. We've always been close.

"I'm fine thanks, mum – come stai?" I replied. My mum chuckled – I still liked to speak Italian with her occasionally so I don't get out of practice. Also means that no one can ear wig on what we're saying – handy!

"Sono stato bene grazie! Appena fatto la mia cosa - quello che state facendo, hm?"

"Appena appendere intorno con la banda - scuola - solo la solita roba in corso ."

"Buono buono! Ora mi chiedevo se voleva tornare a casa per Natale? Forse invitare alcuni della banda? Sarebbe bello vedere tutti voi."

"Beh .. non avevo mai pensato - ma perché non sono sicuro che la vostra cucina e il clima sarebbe molto popolare!" At that my mum laughed and laughed and laughed - I always seemed to manage to spike her sense of humour somehow - but then she always did the same to me!

"Oi sfacciato! Dove pensi che hai il look da?" She replied - I could tell that she was smiling down the hone, even from thousands of miles away. It was times like these that made me realise how much I really missed being with my mum sometimes, chatting and stuff under the Italian sunshine. But somehow I always managed to keep a cheerful front.

"Haha mamma, lo so! Ma io sono gravi - si ameranno la tua cucina - nient'altro che batte!"

"Lo credo anch'io, o potrebbero soffrire la fame per un po '!"

"Mamma!"

"I'm only joking sweetheart! I would never let you or your friends go hungry - I would much rather you were all comfortable! Anyway, we need to ask them all first, so when you've comfirmed it with them: just call and let me know, ok?" My mum immediately laughed again heartily, going back to speaking English again. I gave a sigh of mock-relief – I knew she was joking. Seriously.

"Ok mum! Thanks for the offer – I can't wait to see you soon – I'll let you know when I've asked my friends!" I smiled, writing down a reminder so I didn't forget to mention it before it was too late. I didn't always have the best memory!

"No problem, sweetheart. Take care – bye!"

"Bye mum!"I said, putting the phone down. For a moment, I closed my eyes to embrace the thought of seeing my mum again. I enjoyed my independence, but sometimes – a girl can never be without her mum.

Just then there was a knock on the door that made me jump and drop the phone, while other bits of paper on my bed (which was supposed to be neat copies of homework) scattered everywhere on the floor.

I gave a sigh and bent down to pick up the fallen objects, as I heard a small chuckle, "Whoops! Sorry there Ruby – did I startle you?" I immediately recognised that voice, judging by the sudden flush that arose on my cheeks. It was Jesse – my friend – and also my crush.

"Oh hi, um, yeah I guess you did." I replied softly, as I stood up to face him as he had been standing right behind me. He wasn't a huge guy, about average size. Yet he still seemed to tower over me. That wasn't what was about him that caught me eye in the first place though.

He had soft, teal hair that went beautifully with his emerald eyes – and a kind smile that even melted the deepest of scowls in a day. He was always cheerful and always caring. I was way too shy to admit that I loved him; pretty much all the others knew it. Apparently, it was pretty damn obvious – but then, Jesse didn't seem to even have a slight suspicion of my feelings for him.

"Sorry! Let me help you with some of that." Jesse scratched his head apologetically as he bent down to help me pick up the stuff still on the floor. I didn't say anything – my tongue had gone completely twisted in my mouth that I dare not speak. My stomach had a million and one butterflys going at once. I must've been very nervous.

Just as I went to pick up my pen, my hand suddenly came in contact with skin – Jesse's hand. I froze as I looked into the deep green of his eyes, and that's where we were locked. He held out the pen to me and murmured, "Here you go." I took it from him and we both stood up again: the silence was really beginning to strangle me.

"Um...what are you doing at Christmas?" I stuttered slightly, fiddling with my pen. The contact from Jesse's skin was like being burned by a flame. It tingled and left a mark – only invisible and left me craving for more. The warmth of his touch had been so comfortable.

"Uh, nothing planned for me at the moment. Why do you ask?" Jesse replied, smiling at me as he went to look at the photos round my room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath – then a whirlwind of messy brown hair and red unfirom along with other colours suddenly bounded into the room.

"Hey Jesse there you are! We were – woah! We interrupting something here?" Jaden burst out breathlessly, Hassleberry, Chazz and Syrus close by his side as they gawped at the scene. Never before in my life had I felt so mortified. As I swept a quick glance at Jesse, his cheeks had a slight tint of pink to them.

"No!" We both shouted at once, before shutting up as we realised that protesting like that only made things worse. Now was the time to go.

"Ok, ok chill guys! We're only joking – you gonna come down for dinner in a minute?" Jaden laughed, flashing a cheeky smile that relieved me to know that he was only teasing. Or at least a little bit anyway.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll go right now." I gabbled quickly, desperate to get away from this embarrassment. I made my way to the door as I picked up my Ra Yellow jacket and tried to scurry past the boys. Then Jesse asked, "What was that you wanted to ask again?"

I slowly turned around to look at Jesse's curious face, his eyes drilling into me. A lot of the time, he was rather like an excited little boy – but when he seemed to be serious, you could definitely tell he's a young man. I smiled gently.

"Just wondering whether all of you want to come to my mum's for Christmas...but don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later with the others." I replied softly, before sweeping out of the place without a single glance at anyone else.

As I walked away slowly, all I could hear was muttering – something along the lines of, "...You like her...You're gonna have to tell her sometime...It's now or never." _Hm...I wonder who?_ I thought.

* * *

Later after dinner, I was sat in my room again. I had asked everyone about the Christmas holidays – to my joy, everyone said yes. So did Jesse! So we'll all be leaving soon in a week's time. I couldn't wait to show off my home, and see my mum again!

I was looking out the window into the dark night, where loads of stars dotted the sky – twinkling like bright diamonds against dark cloth. Distant, but beautiful. It reminded me of Christmas in Italy. There would be markets, festivals and the food – oh, the food! Delicious, and warm. Particularly if it was chilly at night.

Then me and my mum would often take walks down to the coast to watch the sunsets and share some chocolate, while she told me tales of her and dad when they used to have romantic moments along beaches, mountains and more. At heart, I am quite romantic: I always imagine what it would be like to have someone hold you in their arms at night and make you feel like only you matters in the world. Something I've never experienced before.

Just then, I opposite my window, I saw Jesse waving up at me from outside. I smiled and waved back. He was beckoning me to come down; as much as I didn't openly try to break rules, I often found myself wondering out after dark. Which you couldn't avoid when you were with Jaden!

So I grabbed a coat and my phone, then quietly as I could made my way out of the dorm. As made my way outside, I felt an icy wind float by and cut through me like a ice blade. I shivered and pulled the coat tighter against my skin. It wasn't long before a pair of strong arms wrapped round me.

To my suprise, I looked up to see Jesse staring down at me kindly, a small smile gracing his lips. Somehow, without any sort of embarrassment, I nuzzled into the wamrth of his embrace and put my arms around his waist as he moved his to my shoulders.

"You ok?" I heard him whisper. I only looked up and nodded at him, before replying, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure." He murmured back, guiding me towards where the lake was. It was very pretty at night: a secluded area of peace and tranquility. I often went down at night; just to think. I know what you're thinking. And you're right. I often thought of Jesse - so for me, it was very strange that Jesse was by my side physically rather than in my head.

"This where you come each night?" Jesse asked me softly, as we sat down in front of the lake. It was very quiet; I could hear grasshoppers humming in the background and the occasional flutter of wings as a couple of birds flew out the trees.

"Yeah." Was all I could come out with. I was very tongue tied again – sitting with Jesse so close to me had made almost unable to respond in anyway. It was like the rest of the world had gone blank, and there was Jesse. Only Jesse, that filled my world. I curled up to put my chin on my knees.

"Do you think about anything? Or anyone?" Jesse replied, not meeting my eyes as I turned to look at him. I wanted to say him, but all the world and God knew that I wouldn't. For one thing I was shy, and another my confidence always seemed to fail me when I needed it most.

He was gazing down at the water, the moonlight catching the side of his face perfectly. It was one of the few times that reminded me that he may act like a boy, but in reality: he was now a man, and that alone would be enough to make me weak at the knees.

Then I realised that I had been staring at him for a while, and again felt that similar burn in my cheeks as I swallowed. By that moment however, courage must've granted me, because I managed to clue him in a little, "Maybe."

Immediately, I seemed to have his attention. And before I could catch my breath, he seemed to have moved in closer so we were perhaps a yard or so from each other. All I could now see was his beautiful emerald eyes, and his quirky mouth that made me want to kiss him each time he gave a crooked smile.

"And who is this person you think about?" He said with a hint of provocation, his eyes gleaming. I couldn't reisist a shy smile. And maybe a little flutter of my eyelashes as I stared at him from underneath them for extra effect.

"Now that would be telling...would you like me to show you?" I whispered, beginning to feel his breath run across my face. The warmth of it made my lips tingle. One of his hands slowly moved to cup my face

"Now or never." He whispered back; and before he could do anything more, I made the first move. As I covered his lips with my own, I felt him move his hands to entwine them in my hair, my arms warapping round his neck as he pulled me closely.

As I closed my eyes, I remembered how much I had fantasized about having someone to love me like Jesse – and what it would be like if he was mine. Only, none of it was even close to how good I was feeling right now in Jesse's arms. It wasn't everything I had imagined. It was far more.

We both pulled back for a moment, and smiled at each other. Jesse then squeezed me gently,a and whispered in my ear, "Merry Christmas."

I looked up and saw a few snow flakes begin to fall to the ground ground around us. If I couldn't be anymore romantic, this was a perfect setting: being with the guy I love. I turned back to Jesse, and pecked his lips once more before saying, "Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

***The conversation in the same order as above***

(How are you?)

(I've been fine thank you! Just been doing my own thing – what have you been up to, hm?)

(Just hanging round with the gang - school - just the usual stuff going on.)

(Good good! Now I was wondering whether you wanted to come home for Christmas? Maybe invite some of the gang? It would be lovely to see you all.)

(Well...I hadn't really thought about it - but why not? I'm sure your cooking and the weather would be very popular!)

(Oi cheeky! Where do you think you got the good looks from?)

(Haha Mum, I know! But I'm serious - they will love your cooking - nothing else beats it!)

(I should think so too, or they might go hungry for a bit!)

(Mum!)

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: _**_This is my first YuGiOh! GX oneshot - hope you all enjoy it and if you want to see the original version, just visit my Quizilla account :) There'll be more like this coming soon!_


End file.
